


Homestuck x Reader songfics!

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Feels, Multi, Music, Songfic, The Story, Weird, all of them - Freeform, all the bad puns, all the feels, and a bit smart-assy, applied sexual intendo, classy, dose anyone even read this?, hehehe bad puns, i hope you read this!, i should tag stuff more often, incorrect, many feels, mutch akward, mutch cussing, this is fun, very choppy, very cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>many, many songs<br/>i suggest you are 13+<br/>or if you want to keep your innocent mind,<br/>15+<br/>*note:<br/>the author of this story is in fact 13, there fore not responsible for how you may be affected by this content. read at your own risk. No lemons. Don't ask. i will take suggestions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homestuck x Reader songfics!

 

 

Tonight was the night. you were going to your club, and you were having NO regrets.

Slipping on your star tights, putting on a light blue mini-skirt, and lacing up your heeled leather boots.

slipping on your- off the shoulder '1 in a  ~~Fucking billion~~ Universe  >:)' tee, black tank top underneath.

All routine.

Check _it out, going out On the late night_

_Looking tight, feeling nice_

_It's a cat fight_

 

grabbing your wallet and keys, you slipped onto your favorite moter-cycle. A shiver of anticipation runs down your spine. Or maybe that's just the wind.

 

_I can tell, I just know_

_That it's going down, tonight._

 

As you arrived, you parked your motorcycle in a spot the manager set aside for you. You weren't famous or rich or anything, you just came here alot.

And you may have saved your manager's daughter before.

Looong story.

 

_At the door we don't wait cause we know them_   
  
  


You slipped past the guard, nodding your regards to him. Babysat his twins on multiple last-minit notices.

Lemme explain. You see, you, reader, have a way with kids. Being a longing kid yourself, you understand the wants and needs of a child and have a hella popular babysitting gig. and in your town, you've basically babysat everyone's kid, except the choice few that still don't approve of your late night- almost every night clubbing. You go alone, you leave alone. you may meet a few females and male in between, but it never goes past 'meeting'. You're not exactly a people person, but you have a great front of flirting with the choice few girls and guys that get inside your list. You cna HOLD your drinks like no-bodys business, and leave just as sober as you came.

 

_At the bar six shots just beginning_

 

even if you were a year (or 2) underage, the owner didn't care if you drank or not, she knew you could out-drink her anyday.

 

_That's when dick head put his hands on me_   
  
  


As you sat at the bar, a strawberry-blondie sat next to you, compleat with pink shirt, blue eyes, and leather everything else sat next to you, slipping his arm around you.

 

_But you see_

 

with a glare, you shoved him off.

With a frown, he looked away.

"bartender! more whipped-cream flavored vodka!" he ordered, sounding upset.

**What a pansy.**

just as the song ended, you heard an announcement.

"please put your hands together for our trile-run DJ of the night, Mr.Dave Strider!" you turned and watched as the owner gestured to a Blondie to the right.

**God, what's with all the blondies tonight?** you thought in annoyance. As you scanned the Blondie on stage, you noticed that he was indeed cute as fuck, and you were immediately setting caution flags around him in your mind. you noted the red fuzzy tuxedo, and the Sunglasses he wore donned on his face. paying him points for being able to pull off a red tux, you watched as he made his way over to the DJ booth, and started playing a song.

crappy today music.

Aaaaand now you sounded 50.

as you finished your mix, you silently placed the glass down on the counter, going to make your way over to a few other friendly regulars who you could call friends

but you were stopped by a leather covered arm was, once again, slung across your shoulders.

 

_I'm not here for your entertainment_

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_

_Just stop and take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_   
  
  


As you paused, about to tell him to kindly take his arm _the fuck_ off of you, he spoke.

"Why, hello. People call me john, but you can call me tonight." He said winking to you {hell yes i'm putting trickster john in here, You really wouldn't?}

You noted the lollie-pop symbol pinned to his jacket, and the intense blue of his eyes.

Yep, this was a code 7.{yes you have codes -_-}

"I have a boyfriend." you said in your a tad bit lower then a normal girl's voice. A voice, witch had many times been called seductive and alluring. The same voice that told them to shut the hell up.

no, you didn't really have a boyfreind, but that wasn't going to stop you now from lying through your teeth.

Vriska had taught you well. {hell yes you know vriska, again, your that badass. what? i haven't said it before? shut up.}

  
 "and i have a goldfish." he replied in his more that a little high voice.

' _Cause you know it's over_

_Before it began_

_Keep your drin_ _k just give me the money_

_It's just you and your hand tonight_

  
  
"what?" you now said in confusion.

"i thought we were talking about things that didn't matter." he said with a slight wink.

you glared and pushed his arm off. you turned away, once again freezing at the sound of his voice

"Do your legs hurt from running through my dreams all night?" he said with a obnoxious grin

you turned around to face him

"hmm, i was running from you in your dreams too? maybe your psychic, because your dream is coming true."

you pushed off, a satisfied smirk on your face, and a shocked expression on his.

As you made your way to the dance floor, you noticed a amused smirk on the DJ's face while he was looking at the guy at the bar. Dave was it? why the hell would he be paying attention to your interactions?

you didn't like this one bit.

He finnally noticed you staring, and gave you a look of what you could only translate into words:

_ Nice job. _

he held the smirk on his face, causing you to drop yours.

you gave him a look that you hoped ment

_What the hell do you want? leave me alone, i don't need your approval, i'm awesome and i know it._

yep, you can say all that with a look. your that badass.

finally overseeing to the dance floor, you decided to go to the 'No making babies' corner that had a sign that said exactly that.

The owner rocked.

You started to dance with one of your regulars, whom you always dance with. Emme, was that her name? it didn't matter. you had both come to an agreement. We'll be friends for whenever we see eatchother, but won't talk outside of the club.

smooth as fuck with words, wern't you reader?

As you danced with the red-head you knew as Emme, you felt the DJ's eyes. but you didn't care, because you were here to have a night of no regrets.

And a prick-dj wasen't going to stop you.

____________________________________

A few hours later, you had given up on being sober, and you knew all the money in your account woulden't buy you enough to get you wasted, you had resorted to instead acting like you were drunk. 

And you were haveing a hell of a time.

_Midnight, I'm drunk_

_I don't give a fuck_

_Wanna dance by_ _myself_

_Guess you're outta luck_

_Don't touch, back up_

_I'm not the one, buh-bye_   
  
  


The Dj had long-scince been watching you, somehow playing songs you felt were directed at you, and pissing you off entirely.

but drunk reader didn't care, so she stared right back. 

And proceded to eye the hot Dj

Yes hot. you weren't blind for christs' sake, but god did it hurt to admit.

However, you wern't stupid enogh to go and flirt with him shamelessly like all the other girls who thought they were 'hot stuff'

and insted fended off admirers by the 8's (soul eater refrance. Just sitting there)

 

_Listen up it's just not happening_

_You can say what you want to your boyfriends_

_Just let me have my fun tonight_

_Aiight?_   
  
  


 

All going like any other night, sadly. oh well. geuss you were going home alone. (be patiant reader)

"Let's give it up for the DJ of the night, DAVE STRIDER!" shouted the new dj, come to swap out shifts as the DJ.

you watched as he kept his poker face, and walked to the employees' dressing room

Then 'drunk' you gets an idea.

a very, very stupid idea.

_I'm not here for your entertainment_

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_

_Just stop and take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

_'Cause you know it's over_

_Before it began_

_Keep your drink just give me the money_

_It's just you and your hand tonight_

 

You made your way to the karaoke booth, conveniently next to the exit of the dressing rooms.

"YO! Chip-Chip!!" you hollared, strutting your way over. let's just say you gathered more than enough stares from both male and female patrons.

"Aiiiiiie- Wolfie, Wassup?" he asked in his gangster voice, giveing you a 'bro' complicated handshake.

you smiled fondly at the memory. you see, when he was on his first shift at the club ever, you had so boldly walked up and volunteered to sing with him shekira's 'she wolf' but only if he sang with you. You and him had started out shaky, but he soon relaxed and wailed very off-key notes of 'she-wolf' with you. he had only later learned you had only been pretending to be drunk, and thus dubbed you 'Wolfie'. 

but you could sing just as good as you wanted, and he knew that later.

"whadda need, wolf?" he asked, noteing your tone, and your fake-drunk demenor.

"juust you to renew that favor, remember that?" you asked with a shark-like grin.

he gulped, of course he remembered. but at the malicious grin, he broke down smileing, knowing you were kidding.

"aiight, wolfs, whadda want?" he said, setting up the song booth.

"gimme a trivia-off, my subject, with the new DJ." you said, hopeing he wouldent ask why.

he gave you the look of

_hmmm? Why so the Dj?_

And you gave him one of

_beacause i fucking want to, any more dumbass questions?_

He laughed, and set it up.

___________________________

 

AS the lights dimmed, chip began the reprise of the final countdown, right as Dave walked through the door.

"LAAAAAAAAAAADIES AND GENTALMEN! tonight we are going to honar a new DJ brother into our family, DAVE STRIDER!"

dave froze when he herd his name, but kept his cool demenor.

"cmon up dave! we are going to have a TRivia-off with you and one randomaly selected clubber, on a random topic!"

he gestured dave to the stage, ending the repraise.

as the spotlight started through the crowd, you pretended to be busy looking the menu at the bar.

Suddenly, as i was basked in a warm, blinding light

Dave smirked.

you kept a poker face, and climbed to the stage.

you were so going to kick his ass.

foul language ran through your mind as Chip explained the rules to dave and you, finally selecting the 'random' button and sat there, un-suspensefull as the catagory was chosen 'Soul-eater trivia' at 'random'

You gave a shark like grin to your competitor, who gave you a eat-shit grin in response.

you were side by side on stage, both of you holding a mic as the spotlights again focused on you two.

the first question pops up

what was the name of the first witch maka and soul tried to kill?

"blair" dave says, quick as lightning.

**what the hell? how dose he know this?**

you prepared your self for a hell of a fight, as you saw the score flash 1-0

___________________________________________

_8-8_

the score was tied, and you were going to win.

"what was the name of the spin-off series of soul eater?"

"soul-eater NOT!" you shouted, flashing a grin at the scoreboard.

8-9

"when was the spin off series staged?"

"before we meet maka and soul in soul eater" dave said, grinning obnoxiously

9-9

last question.

_Break break_

_Break it down_

_In the corner with your boys, you bet up five bucks_

_To get at the girl up on stage but she thinks you suck_

_We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see_

_So quit spilling your drinks on me, yeah_

_You know who you are_

_High five and talkin' shit_

  
"what is soul's real name?"  
  
  
  


...

Shit.

"EDWARD!" dave shouts, grinning at you.

 

_But you're going home alone arentcha?_

______________________________

_after you lost, you and dave had walked out, dave promising to sooth a sore loser with an ice-cream. after witch, he somehow slipped his number in your contacts, and proceeded to call you the next day._

_and the day after that._

_and after that._

_Who knew dave strider would get you to laugh, get you to blush even?_

_this went off to start a beautifull relationship, witch effectively stoppped your clubbing days._

_You went off to meet rose, who had pecluded that you went clubbing in the first place, because you wanted to meet someone._

_witch you immediently called bullshit on._

_but sometimes you wonder, what would it be at your expense,_

_if you admitted,_

_she was right?_

_< 3</ <3_

_whadda think?_

  
  



End file.
